outside and inside and past and the present
by Hunter Goddess Protector
Summary: Grojband has been trying to get a gig for Months that is the hardest to get in peaceville. When a new band come and take the spot, they are outraged... until they hear their song about the lead singer. Then they allow them to have the gig. But, what is the new band REALLY here for? Find out now. REVIEW AND FAVORITE! OC form in third chapter!:)
1. Third Dragon Burns

**Hey people, it's the noobie fanfic writer Hunter Godess Protector and yes I know goddess is spelt wrong. Anyways, you guys can call me hunter (not that it matters). This is my first fanfiction, so sit back, relax, and don't leave. (BTW unless I'm Todd Kauffman or the other guy, I don't own Grojband *Tear*)**

**Corey's P.o.v.**

**I stand on the stage in the Garage, tuning my guitar. I look around at my bandmates, Laney is reading a magazine and Kin and Kon are scarfing down as much cheese as they could find. Suddenly there is a news alert on the computer, the news anchor came on, "I'm Jet Newsworthy and I'm bringing breaking news that peaceville is having its Fourth of July parade…" **_**that's not breaking news**_** "… With Peaceville's newest band Third Dragon Burns. And an eating contest for the world's largest wheel of cheese."**

"**WHAT!?" we all yell at the same time, Kin and Kon look excitedly at each other.**

"**The world's largest wheel of cheese!" Kin and Kon fist bump the air. They start to drool.**

"**Another BAND!?" Laney yells outraged. She throws her magazine down and storms over to the computer. She looked at the news report, then clicked a link they put up leading to the so called new band's website. I hopped off stage fuming. I look over Laney's shoulder to see a picture of five people, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. In the middle was a brown haired girl with a HUGE scar across the front of her face, that stood a what looked like 5' 7'', she wore black cargos with a silver chain, an orange shirt with a dragon on it, and black boots with calf high black Winchester socks (For those of you who don't know Manchester, it's a city in England and the symbol is the winged lion). Her eyes were jade colored with a dark ring of blue around them, the scar on her face was crossing between her eyes and wore her hair in a messy ponytail. I was thrown back at how bad she looked, it was like looking at a mangled warrior that never fought. Next to her was a boy that was just an inch taller and wore a shirt like mine except it was dark blue instead of black and more of a grayish white and on the front it says **_**Riders live on**_**, he wore blue jeans, a watch, a dragon necklace and black sneakers. His hair was a dark brown and messy, his eyes were a deep blue. On the other side of the scarred girl was a short haired blonde girl that looked older than the rest, she wore glasses, a purple mustache shirt, jean shorts that went to her knees, and she wore purple skater shoes and Adventure Time knee socks. Her eyes were bright blue and she wore a headband with dragons going down the sides. Next to her was another boy that had darker skin, like as if he came from india, he wore a fedora, a white dress shirt, a black vest, blue jeans and black dress shoes. His eyes were a bright brown, he wore goggle type things around his neck, a dog tag with a dragon and his hair was black, long and really curly. The opposite side of them was the smallest of all and the palest, he has grey- brown hair, and whiskers, he's wearing a bright grey sweat shirt, blue basketball shorts, and white sneakers. He had the goofiest smile, EVEN GOOFIER THAN MINE! his eyes were pale blue and close to white with obvious yellow streaks in them. He wore glasses with a small dragon engraving.**

**I gaped in awe at the mismatched bunch, they didn't look like a band, THEY LOOKED LIKE GOOFBALLS, A PLAYER, AND WARRIORS! How could they get the biggest gig in peaceville? It made no sense, Laney scrolled down the webpage and read the member's short descriptions. They went from the goofy boy to the guy with the bright brown skin. For the short guy it reads…**

**Name: EZ Zanchieur **

**Age: 13**

**Instrument: Piano**

**Place in the band: Creepy weirdo**

_**Kind of like Kin and Kon, **_**I thought and read on. For the brown haired kid that was probably the tallest it says…**

**Name: Noah Derans**

**Age: 13**

**Instrument: Bass**

**Place in the band: Right hand man**

_**Kind of like Laney,**_** I think and move to the short description of the person im most interested in, the girl with the UGLY scar…**

**Name: Kylie Helendain**

**Age: 13**

**Instrument: Vocal Cords**

**Place in band: Leader and body guard**

_**Kind of Like ME, **_**I thought and quickly look at the last two. The glasses girl's says…**

**Name: Aubrey Weiser**

**Age: 14**

**Instrument: Guitar**

**Place in band: Conscience**

**Wow, the similarities just keep piling up (If you got that reference 50 bonus points) and finally I looked at the player looking kid's…**

**Name: Bodhi Hester**

**Age: 13**

**Instrument: Drums**

**Place in band: back- up and the Dramatic one**

"**This is really strange." I say more to myself than anyone else, I look at Laney and she looks MAD.**

"**I Think we need to go TALK to that band." She says between clenched teeth, and before anyone can argue she shoots up and storms to the garage door. I run and grab her shoulder, she blushes through her rage and calms down a bit. I smile.**

"**Before we go and confront them, let's hear how good they are." I say and walk back over to the computer where Kin and Kon were checking out the website.**

** "Bro, THAT SCAR IS CREEPY AND AWESOME!" Kon yells out and points to Kylie's scar, which I now noticed spits when it reaches her eye.**

** "I wonder how she got it…" Kin said inspecting it.**

** "Guys, can you get a video of them playing on there?" I ask as I walk up behind them, they were already scrolling through the **_**many**_** videos they had. I spot a title that looked good, "How about that one? HELL AND BACK." I point to it, Kin clicks and we're soon sitting and watching them run on stage.**

_**"HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! WE ARE THIRD DRAGON BURNS! I know what you're thinking, man that is an **_**ugly**_** scar. Well, I wrote a song to the people that point and laugh, run and hide, and scream in terror" Kylie explained as the rest of the band got ready.**_

_** "Ready?" Noah asked the camera and they all held up their fingers counting down from four.**_

**(Bass and guitar intro)**

**I've been to Hell and back**

**And it was the hardest track**

**That I've ever had to face.**

**Now I can't keep a normal pace**

**I feel so out of place**

**so out of place**

**I can't hit the fast track**

**Because I've been to Hell and back**

**(Drum beat and piano start)**

**I've been laughed at**

**I've been feared**

**For all these years**

**For that one thing I did**

**The choice that I made**

**That happened when I…**

**Went to Hell and back**

**It was the hardest track**

**That I've ever had to face.**

**Now I can't keep a normal pace**

**I feel so out of place**

**So out of place**

**Now I can't hit the fast track**

**Because I've been to hell and back**

**I've got this scar**

**Not from a car**

**Not from a bad disease**

**Not because an animal attacked and made me bleed**

**But from hell**

**And all its misery**

**The choice I made**

**To save a life**

**The fight I had**

**To save my skin**

**This all happened because….**

**I had to go to Hell and back**

**Oh the horrible attack**

**All the blood **

**The pain**

**The misery**

**And shame**

**Now I have to deal with fear all day**

**Laughs all the blasted way**

**Look people this scar **

**Came not from hate**

**It might have been fate**

**But For me now you all rate**

**But as long as I know I've saved my pack**

**I'll do it again**

**And go to Hell**

**And Never come back**

_**Kylie just stared ahead with a blank expression. "Thanks for watching." Was all she said before walking off-stage.**_

** We all just stare at the screen, our jaws hanging open. Laney is holding back tears as Kin holds a bawling Kon. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Kon yells, he kept bawling in kin's shoulder (By the way I did write this song and sorry if it was kind of bad) I feel guilty for calling her scar ugly.**

** "We still need to confront them." Laney said quietly, "we've been trying to get that gig for months, and it took me two weeks for my face to unfreeze from that puppy dog eye look." She is still angry I can tell but she is calmer than before.**

** "We'll confront them after the concert, I think they kind of deserve it." I said holding back tears of my own, "We can go see them ourselves." **

** *2 hours till the festival transition***

**Kylie's P.o.v.**

** I just stand in front of the mirror in the small room they gave us for the concert, I was touching my scar self-conscious of it. I look back at my friends, Aubrey is reading fanfiction, EZ is writing fanfiction, Noah was drawing, and Bodhi was writing his weird poems. We already decided what song we're going to do, for some reason this place only has you perform one song.**

** "We need to talk… about the mission. So listen up." I say darkly and they all snap their heads towards me. "Have any of you found anyone yet?..." Bodhi immediately answered.**

** "I think so, I found a garage with power radiating off of it." He replied in his chocolate smooth voice.**

** "Good, we'll get to them after the show…"**

**DUN DUN DUN! It's a cliff hanger, because I hate you all (JK JK), I do own the band Third Dragon Burns and the song I used. I hope you guys like it and if you didn't *holds up baseball bat* you better start running. I will NOT update until I get at least one review. I might have an opening for O.C.s in the next chapter, but not now because something will happen that you need in the OC form. Well I'm Hunter and 1D can suck it *Closes laptop***


	2. Suprises and Cheese

**Hello again my test subje… I mean readers, It is I Hunter back from the dead! JK JK. Thank you all for taking time off of other probably better stories to read this and thank you to Singer97 and Mage of Breath for the only reviews and I hope the rest of you gullib… I MEAN people will follow shortly. Now in the case of me being bored, not wanting to continue the boring Romance that makes me want to cough up a hairball *cough* and two more reviews than I expected there to be, I bring you my story of Grojband and my band of unforgettable O.C.s, Third Dragon Burns. BTW Percy Jackson fans you might like the chapter ending. (HINT HINT!) and sorry if the chapter is a little weird and to all the people who don't want Corey hurt (Because he's gonna get his a** handed to him)**

** Corey's P.O.V. (an hour before the concert)**

** Kin and Kon are gaping at the 8 foot tall wheel of cheese that stood in a glass case, they have their faces pushed up against the glass trying to get to it. Laney is trying to pry them off of the glass, but to no avail. Then she put up her finger indicating she had a plan.**

** "Kin, Kon, what gender am I?" She asked crossing her arms.**

** "Dude." They said blankly too in awe of the cheese to notice. Laney starts to growl and she throws Kin and Kon on their butts with her new found rage. She took in a breath and extinguishes her anger.**

** "You need to stop pushing your faces up against the glass, okay." She says calmly, crossing her arms.**

** "But… the cheese." They whine in awed voices, like they were put into a trance. **

** "You've got to wait and try to win the cracker eating contest, then you can drool over the cheese and eat it too." She says with an agitated expression, she obviously didn't want to be talking to them when they were like this.**

** "Meh." The twins say coldly, get up and walk away from the cheese slowly, muttering to themselves about Laney being a hater of cheese. She just glared at them.**

** "Okay then…" I say awkwardly, I catch a glimpse of movement on the stage and turn to see the two girls from Third Dragon Burns ordering around the stage crew while the bassist and keyboardist joke around off to the side. The drummer was nowhere in sight, I guess he was practicing or walking around. Then I noticed something "Hey, where did Kin and Kon go?"**

** "I don't know, Core." Laney said surprised when she didn't see the food obsessed twins, she looked unfazed though. "Probably getting something to eat."**

** "Yeah." I agree looking across the crowd for the two. I hear a low growl, "Talking about food I'm hungry, wanna get something to eat Lanes?" I ask smiling at her, her face starts turning red, **_**strange,**_** I think as she nods her head yes, **_**I've never seen her act like this before.**_** I shake the thought and grab her hand. "Then let's go!" I pull her through the crowd towards a Belchies food stand.**

** "Core, why don't you order? I can't stand the smell of too much grease." Laney says, "I'll just wait over there." She points to a building close to the stage.**

** "Kay Lanes." And I walk over to the food stand.**

** *Grease has a really bad smell transition***

** Bodhi's P.o.v.**

** "I wonder…" I was looking at a quartet of friends, I sensed something about them. They weren't normal, we might have found more. I watched as the red haired girl with a green and black stripped shirt threw a giant black haired kid and a smaller more nerdy black haired kid to the ground. The blue haired kid with an orange skull beanie smiles, the kids that still sat on the ground were entranced while looking at the world's largest cheese wheel, and the red haired girl looks agitated. Immediately I could sense fire inside of her, she's not just another one, she's like **_**me**_**. (EPIC FORESHADOWING!)**

**I watch the pair of entranced guys muttering something to themselves as they walk away. The girl started to calm down, I look at the blue haired kid. He was staring at the stage, I look over at my band, Kylie and Aubrey were ordering around the stage crew and Noah and EZ were goofing off. I look back to see the blue haired kid and girl looking around, I then notice the two boys were gone. I watch them shrug it off and start walking away towards a food stand. I follow close behind, when they get there the girl walks towards a building near the stage.**

_**Perfect,**_** I think as I follow her. She leans against the wall with her arms crossed, looking off into space. She was so zoned out that she didn't notice when I walked up to her.**

** "Hey…" I say but she didn't answer, "Hey…" Still no answer, "HEY!" I yell, she jumps and looks up at me.**

** "Hi?" She says with a bit of question in her voice.**

** "Hi, I'm Bodhi." I say with a small smile, "What's your name?"**

** "Laney." She says blankly, she inspected me closely, "Aren't you that guy from the band that's playing tonight?"**

** "Yup." I say proudly, "I'm the drummer." I smile at her, she just scowls. "You've heard of us?" I ask.**

** "Yes." She says with a bit of scorn in her voice, "You guys were on the news this morning, apparently you guys are new. When did you guys come?" **

** "We just came two days ago." I say, leaning against the wall in front of her. "We're only here for a short while, though."**

** "Why?" She asked, I see the flame burning low inside her. Which means she's angry but stable, for now.**

** "We're trying to find somebody." I say, "Well more like multiple somebodies." I finish, she looks at me with a questionable expression.**

** "Who?" She said simply. She was getting interested… crap. If I blow our cover Kylie's gonna kill me.**

** "I… uh don't really know." I say, it was half true. I didn't know **_**who**_** we're looking for but I know **_**what**_** we're looking for.**

** "How do you not know? You're the one looking for them." She said with disbelief and agitation.**

** "Actually I'm not the one looking, Kylie is." More half truths, great when she finds out the truth another hater.**

** "How did you get the gig so fast?" she asked after a minute of silence. She was asking too many question. I started to panic.**

** "Uhhh… Well, when we came we saw this poster, it had an opening…uhhh but for only the best band in town. So we went to city hall to ask about it…" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment and nervousness, "When we got there we kind of freaked out the mayor, with Kylie's scar and all. He refused to listen to us at first… so uh… Kylie just starts singing one of are songs out of nowhere. We had our instruments so we start playing along… after, he just let us have the gig." Still not the whole truth but close enough. I really need to stop talking to them before Kylie explains.**

** "So all you did was play, and he gave you the gig?" She said, I saw the fire glow brighter. She was somehow mad about this.**

** "Well not exactly…" I was interrupted by someone grabbing my shoulder, I recognize the steal grip and I freeze.**

** "There you are Bodhi, we need you backstage." Kylie says, she looked at Laney and sniffed. She smelled the thing inside her that made her like us. She leaned down and whispered into my ear, "What have I told you about talking to them before it's time?"**

** "Uh…" I try to think of an excuse but found no way to get around this, I hung my head a little.**

** "Sorry to steal him away from you but we need to practice." Kylie says smiling at Laney. She just stood there, staring at Kylie. She was angry.**

** "Okay, I'll see you at the concert." She forced a smile.**

** "Come on Bodhi." Kylie clamped my shoulder harder and dragged me along to the stage, she swung me around to face her once we were out of sight, "Why were you talking to her? You know you always blab the secret if we don't stop you! You have to wait for all of us to get to them." She whisper/yells at me.**

** "I'm sorry Kylie, I couldn't help it. She wasn't just like us, she was like me… **_**completely**_**. No one else is like that, no one has the flame." I said, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. **

** "Still, at least if you want to go up and talk. Bring one of us so we can shut you up when you get too close to telling the truth." She compromised, I nodded, "Good, now come on we need to go practice.**

** *This is fun transition***

**Corey's P.O.V.**

** I am walking to the place Lanes said she'd be. Once I see the building and Laney in sight, I stop. Her back was to me, and she was talking to the drummer from the band that TOOK OUR GIG! I know we let them have it but that doesn't make us any less mad. I felt a hard feeling in my chest that made me want to go up and punch the guy in the face. I was just about to too when the leader came up and grabbed the guy's shoulder, she dragged him away. She looks angry and so does Laney. As soon as they're gone I walk up behind Laney.**

** "Hey Lanes!" I say and Laney jumps in surprise. She spins around in a fighting stance.**

** "Oh, it's just you Core." She stands normally, "Core, I was so close to finding out how they got the gig so easily." I hand her, her food and she gradually takes it and starts to slowly eat.**

** "Did you find anything else out?" I ask eating a fry from my Belchies bag.**

** "Yeah… they were only here for two days." She said and I looked at her like she was the most insane person in the world.**

** "You're kidding right?" she shook her head, I just gapped in awe at how fast they got that gig. No band in Peaceville could get that gig. "How?"**

** "I don't know." Laney says, "The drummer, Bodhi I think, said all they did was play for him but I think there's more behind it." (conspiracy theorist alert) **

** "Well, maybe we'll find out after the show." I say smiling and patting her back.**

** *Conspiracy Transition***

**Kylie's P.O.V. (52 minutes later)**

** I'm standing in the mirror again and we're about to go on, I sigh and turn around to the empty room. I hear a knock and the door opens, Noah pears in.**

** "You ready?" he says and walks in. I smile and walk over to him.**

** "As ready as the gods will let me." I say and walk past him, he turns and shuts the door while he follows. I walk up the steps on the stage and look at the waiting crowd, they're screaming and cheering like maniacs. I want to break down laughing at how weird they looked, but I keep my cool. I walk up to the mic and take it out of the stand, "HELLO PEACEVILLE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" I yell and get cheering in response. "Then here's our song we call Holiday."**

**(I do not own this song)**

**GUITAR OPENING**

**Say Hey!**

**Hear the sound of the fallin' rain**

**Comin' down like an armageddon flame (HEY)**

**The shame**

**The ones who died without a name**

**Hear the dogs howlin' out of key**

**To a hymn called faith and misery(HEY)**

**And bleed**

**The company that lost the war today**

**[chorus]**

**I beg to dream and differ**

**From the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest**

**Of our lives**

**On Holiday!**

**[verse]**

**Hear the drum poundin' out of time**

**Another protester has crossed the line (HEY)**

**To find**

**The money's on the other side**

**Can I get another Amen (Amen)**

**There's a flag wrapped around a score of men(HEY)**

**A gag**

**A plastic bag on a monument**

**[chorus]**

**I beg to dream and differ**

**From the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest**

**Of our lives**

**On Holiday!**

**GUITAR SOLO**

**BASS SOLO**

_**[static] the representative from California has the floor**_

**Noah:**

**sieg hell from the president gasman**

**bombs away is your PUNISHMENT!**

**Pulverize the Eiffel Towers **

**Who criticize your GOVERNMENT!**

**Bang Bang! Goes the broken glass and**

**Kill all the people that DON'T AGREE!**

**Trials by fire setting fire**

**Isn't a way that's MADE FOR ME!**

**Just cause**

**Just cause**

**Because we're outlaws YEAH!**

**Kylie:**

**I beg to dream and differ**

**From the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest**

**Of our lives**

**I beg to dream and differ**

**From the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest**

**Of our lives**

**This is our lives**

**On Holiday!**

** The song ended with Aubrey doing another guitar solo. I smile and look up at the crowd, they love it. We all bow and run off stage. We go inside, laughing and cheering.**

** "HIGH FIVE!" We yell and group high five.**

** "That was AWESOME guys, great job." I say as Aubrey and Bodhi sit down, Noah is running around in circles cheering and EZ is standing by the door, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Ok EZ you can go and enter the cracker eating contest to win the largest wheel of cheese." He cheers as he runs out of the room, we all laugh.**

** "What do you guys wanna do now?" Aubrey asks, "because I really want to do some target practice." She stands up and walks over to her duffel bag.**

** "Me too." Bodhi says getting up and going to his duffel bag.**

** "Well I want to spar." Noah and I say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh.**

** "Well, do it outside. You guys always break something when you spar inside." Aubrey says as she pulls out her wrist bow (basically a wrist guard with a small crossbow).**

** "Okay." I say rolling my eyes. Noah opens the door and we walk out.**

**Corey's P.O.V.**

** "That was AWESOME!" I yell as they end their song. Laney is smiling and cheering as well. I watch as they run off stage and I grab Laney's hand, I start dragging her towards the room that they went into.**

** "Wait Core, what about Kin and Kon? Shouldn't we wait for them?" Laney yells over the cheering crowd.**

** "Nah. They'll be fine, they're probably gearing up for that contest. NOW COME ON!" I yell and start running again, this time Laney follows. When we get there, the lead singer is flipping the bassist over her shoulder.**

** "Oh WHAT NOW!" She yells but the bassist grabs her foot and trips her.**

** "HA!" He yells back and they break out laughing. I start slowly walking towards them, Laney follows suit. The girl stops laughing and looks up rapidly, she sniffed the air and turned her head towards us. She hit the guy's leg and jumped up, I had the feeling to run but stood there. Laney got into a fighting stance and I looked at her like she was an alien from another planet. I look back at the bandmates, the next two minutes was a blur. The girl ran at Laney and I, she took us both out in a single hit. I don't know how, but she did. She grabs me and puts me in a sleeper hold, everything starts to go black and I'm soon out cold.**

**Kin's P.O.V.**

** "Kon?" I ask sitting down at the table for the eating contest contestants, Kon sits down excitedly next to me.**

** "Yeah bro?" Kon asks me excited about the competition, we spent the last hour preparing for this.**

** "Isn't that the keyboardist from that band." I say pointing to the kid walking up the steps and cheering like a maniac.**

** "Oh yeah…" Kon says, "HEY KEYBOARDIST!" The kid stops cheering and looks at us, he sniffs and narrows his eyes. Then he perks up and runs over.**

** "Hello." He says happily and sits in the seat next to Kon. "I'm EZ."**

** "I'm Kon and this is my big bro Kin." Kon says pointing at me, the kid raises his eyebrow questioningly. **

** "We're twins and I was born first." I say answering his unspoken question.**

** "OOOOH." He says and adjusts his glasses, "So, you guys excited? I can't wait to get this contest started."**

** "Yeah! We can't wait to win that GIANT WHEEL OF CHEESE!" Kon says happily.**

** "Not if I have anything to say about it, that cheese is MINE" EZ says, Kon and I get mad expressions on our faces. How DARE he.**

** "It. Is. ON!" We all yell at the same time.**

** "ARE ALL YOU CHEESE LOVERS READY FOR THE CRCKER EATING CONTEST?!" The announcer yells to the now awaiting crowd of people. They start to cheer and yell, "THEN, CONTESTANTS TAKE A SEAT AND PREPARE TO CRUNCH!" The announcer yells, then a dozen people bring out stacks upon stacks of crackers. "THE WAY TO WIN THE CONTEST IS TO EAT THE MOST CRACKERS IN UNDER A MINUTE. AND YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!" Kon and I start demolishing the crackers, so does EZ but he's going at a speed even me and Kon can't beat and a minute later EZ is crowned the winner. Kon and I are sitting back in our chairs, full as ever and that's saying something for us. Kon passes out from being too full and in a few minutes everything starts to turn black and I slip into a deep sleep.**

**EZ's P.O.V.**

_**WOOOOOOOOOOO I WON!**_** I think as they bring out the cheese and the crowd starts to disperse.**_** And I found more of us, SWEET! **_**I look at where the twins are seated and I see them out cold. I smile and pull out my cellphone, I punch in Kylie's number and hold the phone up to my ear. After about two rings I hear the phone being picked up on the other end.**

** "Hey EZ, how's it going? Did you win?" Kylie asks when she picks up.**

** "HECK YEAH I DID!" I yell into the phone, "I also got two more, they passed out after the contest from eating too much."**

** "Awesome, we got a couple also. Need any help bringing them back?" Kylie asks.**

** "Noooo I called you to tell you I can carry 400 pounds of weight, OF COURSE I NEED HELP!" I yell.**

** "Ok Ok Noah and I will be right there, just make sure they're still asleep by the time we get there." Kylie says and hangs up on me, I stare at my phone angrily. About a minute later Kylie and Noah show up and help me pick up the twins.**

** "So what happened with the two you got?" I ask as we put the arms around our shoulders so we don't seem suspicious.**

** "Uhh… I kind of… may have… sorta… Knocked them out." Kylie says embarrassed. We start walking towards the small room we were given.**

** "Why?" I ask annoyed.**

** "Uhhh… instinct." She says, Noah just rolls his eyes. We reach the door and Aubrey opens the door, letting us in. We set the twins down and Bodhi quickly ties them up. I look at them with a questioning expression and nod towards the ropes.**

** "We can never be too careful." Aubrey says and sits down.**

**Corey's P.O.V.**

** I woke up with ropes tied around me. I look up and see the band we were going to talk to, then I remember what happened. I'm mad, then I feel Laney waking up and I see Kin and Kon tied up next to me. They start to wake up too, the leader turned to us when we were all awake. Something was different about her but I couldn't quiet place it then I heard Kin.**

** "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!" He yells and I look down, what I saw was cool yet terrifying. Her arm was basically rock with lava flowing in between cracks, she didn't looked bothered by this though and neither did her bandmates.**

** "What do you want with us?" Laney asks panicked, I can feel her wiggling in the bindings. **

** "Please don't hurt us!" Kon begged, tears streaming down his face.**

** "We're not going to hurt you and we don't WANT anything from you." The scarred leader says walking over to us, "All we want to know is, who are you working for?" I'm taken back by the question.**

** "We're not WORKING for anyone." I say angrily, the leader brings up her lava arm in front of my face.**

** "Then why do you smell like Jackson?" (no not Percy Jackson) She asks.**

** "Who's Jackson?" I ask confused, "we don't know any Jackson.**" **The****leader turns around, almost hitting me with her arm, and walked over to her band.**

"**They don't know." The guitarist girl says.**

** "Then why do they smell like Jackson?" The bassist asked.**

** "One of them has the same parent and they rubbed off their scent on the others." The guitarist says. **

** "I could have used this info before." The leader says, she shook her arm making it spray off soot and when it clears her arm is normal. Then I notice something, The guitarist is GLOWING, ok what the heck are these people?!**

** "WHAT ARE YOU!?" I yell and the leader turns and walks towards us with a smile.**

** "We are what you are…" She says, stopping so we all can see her, "We're Demigods."**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm DONE with this chapter, and I say I did pretty well for someone who is on a very tight schedule. Also, I won't be updating until sometime after Valentine's Day because I have an application due on that day. Soooo… Yeah. Thank you for reading and thank you Singer97 and Mage of Breath for being my first reviewers and to the people that I can't list right now for putting me on your Favorites and Follows, I really appreciate it. Also sorry about the miscalculation with the OC stuff I'll have it in the next chapter because there is more stuff you need in it that is a big spoiler to the next chapter so I'll put the form in the next chapter. One more thing I do not own the song this time because 1. I was too lazy to write one and I don't have a lot of time 2. I do own because I'm not Green Day 3. I really wanted to put that song in there. So Guys and Gals of FanFiction I am Hunter and 1D can suck it. *Closes laptop* **

**(Also I used a different word in the song then the bad word because it didn't agree with me.)**


	3. Demigods

***Hunter, EM, and Tart walk into the chamber of Fanfiction.* **

**Hunter: Hello my vary few amount of readers, I bring you a new chapter and two of my co-writers, Everlasting Meow and TartarusArchlordOfOblivion or as they want to be called EM and Tart (stranger and strangest). Tart demanded to be a cowriter and EM wanted to take out Tarts suck.**

**Tart: *turns to EM* HEY!.. actually I don't blame you… LOL IM STRANGE!**

**EM:*shrugs* it's true**

**Hunter: LOL, weirdos. Anyway, this batch of crazies don't know a thing about Grojband. *Hears a whistle, looks up and moves to the right, dodging the falling piano* HEY! *mutters* stupid chamber of fanfiction.*looks up at the ceiling* as I was **_**trying **_**to say *Looks back at laptop* they know quite a bit about mythology and excitement soooo… I agreed. It makes sense though, they already have characters in the story and they want to make changes to them so meh what the heck. **

**EM: We decided to crash this fanfiction *Flower pot appears out of nowhere and EM grabs and smashes it* **

**Hunter: You break it you buy it. These maniac's characters are Noah(EM) and EZ(tart). because I want you readers in a good mood for the story and to make you less mad about the guys not knowing what grojband is I'll tell you the changes to Tart's character…**

**He will wear a purple tux with orange pocka dots**

**He will carry around a giant spoon staff he hits people in the back of the heads with.**

**He will have probably the stupidest thing happen to him that might hurt.**

**He mostly plays a funeral pipe organ**

**Tart: Yup, that's so me.**

**EM: No it's not.**

**Tart: but they didn't know that.**

**EM: Now they do.**

**Hunter: Now before they start taking this too far, let's get on with the story (and sorry about the all bold before I was too lazy to press the button to turn it off)**

**Tart: WAIT!**

**Hunter: What?**

**Tart: The disclaimer, you need to do it every chapter.**

**Hunter: OK, why? I mean, if I owned grojband why would I write fanfiction? Wouldn't I be able to put it directly in the show if I owned it?**

**Tart: Do you want to get sued?**

**Hunter: OK fine, but this is the last time until the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT EXCEPT MINE.**

**There now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kylie's POV

"We are what you are, we're demigods." I say to the tied up group of teens, they just stare at me in disbelief… just kidding. They started to FREAK OUT, I mean I have seen others take the news bad before but not like this, this is just sad. The red head just starts to yell at us about being insane, as to be expected, but the blue haired kid starts struggling and screaming at the top of his lungs. He knocks over his chair and is wriggling like a worm on the floor. The black haired kids just start crying and whining about not winning the cheese wheel. I just purse my lips together at the break down, my ears were starting to hurt after about ten minutes, and they were still going at it. I've finally had enough.

"QUIET!" I shout at them, immediately they shut up. I pinch the bridge of my nose and murmur, "Gods, why did _I_ have to find these wacka doodles? Why not Charlie or Lily?" I look back up at the panicking group. "Listen, I know it may come as a shock to you but it's true. Anyways I don't want to waste time trying to calm you guys down because we've got a lot to explain. So, please, just be quiet and hear us out?" The group look at each other and discuss something then nods their heads. The blue haired kid, the obvious leader, looks up at me.

"OK, we'll listen…" I smile at him, "IF you untie us." I frown at them, then think for a second and turn to my friends.

"Obviously they're going to try to leave so, I need someone to guard the door." I say to the others.

"I'll do it." Bodhi says and just walks over to stand by the door. I turn back to the group and walk over.

"You can't run away though or else we'll have to use force, and I really don't want to do that." I say pulling out a dagger from the sheath in my boot, their eyes widen as I grab the short black hair kid's ropes and cut them loose. I sigh as they immediately make a break for it, only to get stopped by Bodhi. He holds them back easily, until the red head gets to him. She's an equal match, having the same dad and gift, so Aubrey runs over to hold the other three back. I walk over with my hand held out. I call out my power into my arm, it starts to bubble and change into black ash rock with deep cracks. From those cracks came free flowing magma, which didn't affect me in the slightest. I continue walking around them and in front of the door so I could face them.

"Look at my arm, does this look normal or mortal to you?" I ask, holding it up. They stop wrestling and stare at it. The biggest of them reaches out to touch, I pull it back before he could but he still could tell the heat and the evil coming off of it. "I suggest not touching it unless you want to burn up to ash." I shake my arm once and a huge puff of smoke and ash erupt from it. Once the blackness clears away, my arm is once again normal.

"and that's just one of her tricks." Noah says, walking over and standing next to me. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes.

"Think about what you just said." I say, he gives me a questionable look, "Let it process." Realization dawns on him and I burst out laughing.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He yells at me, I just shake my head and continue laughing. "What I meant is she has more powers than just turning her arm into a molten lava field." He explains.

"Anyway, now that you see what I can do, will you listen?" They nod in agreement, they quietly walk back to the chairs and reluctantly watch me. I start to speak "I'm not going into detail, so the Greek Gods they're real. Long ago they decreed, for reasons unknown, that if a god or goddess had a child with a mortal, they have to be gifted by one of the 14 Olympian gods, unless the child is one of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, then they can be gifted by primordial gods." I look at the four, "We're all these children, any questions so far?" The two black hair kids raise their hands, "Yes?"

"What about the gods of Rocklympus?" They ask together, I cover my mouth with my hand to cover a laugh. _These guys must be a band._ I think.

"The gods of Rocklympus are the Greek Gods, demigod musicians are told these stories to cover up the truth about their origins." I explain, their jaws drop.

"EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN TOLD IS A LIE!" They cry, hugging each other, I shake my head.

"No, not entirely." I say, they look up at me questioningly, "The Greek gods are musical and have used music to defend on occasion, the Rocklympus stories are based on events that happened." They smile at this, knowing that they haven't been wrong in their belief. "Let me continue, there is an organization that trains demigods and protects them from danger, it is called Protectors of the Exceptional or P.E. and they help work to keep the peace between mortals and gods alike. In times of terrible danger they send out groups to find demigods to help fight and this is that time and we are one of those groups." I finish.

"This raises the question again, WHO ARE YOU?!" the red head yells at me, I smirk and step forward.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kylie Hellinvain, daughter of Hades, god of the underworld and the dead , gifted by Athena, goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill, and Ares, god of war." I say with a small bow.

"I thought your name was Helendain?" The blue hair kid asks, I look at them questioningly.

"If you knew that, how come you asked who I was?" I ask, turning to the red head.

"Well, I thought it was a good question at the time." She answers a little embarrassed. I nod my head in agreement.

"Anyway, to answer your question uh…" I hint a little about wanting to know his name.

"Corey Riffin" The red head answers, the blue hair kid, Corey, not getting the hint.

"Corey," I repeat, "I put that name on any official document dealing with any mortal affairs, my real last name is Hellinvain which is a little strange, even for a demigod."

"Oh." They all say, Noah steps up next to introduce himself.

"I am Noah Depths, son of Poseidon, god of the seas, waters, and earthquakes, gifted by Apollo, god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry, and more." Noah says, bowing a little as well. Aubrey goes next.

"I am Aubrey Wiser, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill, gifted by Artemis, goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women." She bows as well.

"I am EZ Zapperson of Zeus, Father of gods and man and god of the skies and thunder, gifted by Nyx, primordial goddess of the night." EZ just waves.

"I am Bodhi Pheastus, obviously son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes, gifted by Hermes, god of transitions and boundaries, travelers, herdsmen, thieves, orators and wit, literature and poets, athletics and sports, invention and trade, as well as messenger of the gods." Bodhi says in a deep voice, taking a dramatic bow. All of us, excluding the four that were once tied up, laugh at Bodhi's joke. (he doesn't have a deep voice).

"How come she's the only one gifted by two gods?" The red head asks, motioning to me. Everyone one of us goes tense, I start to shake and end up with Aubrey and Noah holding me up when I am unable to stand.

"I don't want to say." I answer, so Noah speaks instead.

"When Kylie was born, her father had left her mom in a difficult place, with having to deal with the dangers of having a demigod child. One day, a week after Kylie was born, a Minotaur chased her mom, who was caring for Kylie and was carrying her the entire time she was being chased, into the woods and eventually tripped on a root. The Minotaur killed her, and soon tried to kill Kylie but Athena stepped in just in time and sent the Minotaur away.

Athena took care of her for about a year, out of guilt of not being able to save Kylie's mother. When the gods noticed how long she was gone, they sent a reluctant Ares down to figure out what happened. When Ares found her, he was furious to find she had not been on Olympus because of a child that wasn't hers. Until he looked into Kylie's eyes though, they showed a fight in them that he was impressed with so much that, along with Athena, he gave a gift to Kylie. Little did they know that the Oracle prophesized that there will be three demigod children gifted by two gods instead of one, and one of those children will turn evil when the clock strikes the hour of their birth on their fourteenth birthday. Then they will try to overthrow the gods by raising an army of demigod children to fight against them, along with a primordial god seeking to betray and take over Olympus." Noah explains, a dark look coming over his face.

"So far we have found one more, he is Zack, son of Hestia, gifted by Apollo and Hermes." I say a little coldly, not adding the proper titles, "Since we have not yet found the 3rd, all suspicion points to me. Due to my fathers… Backround."

"Since no one trusts her anymore, except us and two other groups, and no one wants her near them at The Sanctuary we were sent as a group to find more demigods to find the last of the three." Noah ends, a depressing look on his face. I look up at the four.

"This is why we did what we did, and I'm sorry if we caused you any dismay. Just, please, we need your help and we will not force you into anything. If you do not want to join us, we will just wipe your minds of anything having to do with us, and life will go on as if it had never happened." I explain, finally regaining my strength enough to stand again. The four just turn to each other and begin a discussion that lasts an hour and a half.

Laney's P.O.V

I turn to my band and we huddle together to discuss what will happen.

"So… What do you guys think we should do?" Corey asks, "Because I'm in if you guys are."

"Well, we need to think about this. What are the pros and cons?" Kin asks, being a little sensible for once.

"Wait, you're not actually considering this?" I ask in disbelief. They nod, I sigh in irritation. "This is crazy! This is impossible, there's no such thing as demigods! Let alone we're presumably demigods. How can we trust them?"

"We've seen and done crazier thing before, like the time with the Nethervator or Comet day on Mina's birthday? Trina was a slave, which is less likely than there actually being demigods. So really, this would just be another one of our awesome adventures!" Kin says, I think it over a second and presume he's probably right.

"Ok, fine." I give in. "I'll try it if you guys choose to."

"I wonder who gifted us and who our god parents are!" Corey says with a bright smile on his face.

"Well, I'm in!" Kin says, Kon kind of shrinks back.

"I don't know, they're scary." Kon says, pointing at the Band's leader and the two people standing next to her.

"Well, with my knowledge, it's probably because of their heritage." Kin says, "Plus that scar, that scar's also scary." He adds. We debate for a while and Kon finally decides to go with us and try it. We turn back to the five band members, Corey speaks for us.

"OK, we'll give it a try." He says, smiling. Third Dragon Burns smile at us.

"Great! Thank you." Kylie says, "Let's start." I raise my eyebrow questioningly.

"Now?" I ask, Kylie nods her head, "Why?"

"The sooner we find which god is your birth parent, the better." She replies, she walks over to a desk with a large mirror. She bends down and drags out a large duffel bag, she stands and carries it over to us. The bassist, Noah, and guitarist, Aubrey, pull over the small coffee table they were given along with the room. Kylie sets the duffel bag on it, she opens up the bag and starts taking out 14 objects: a small vial of water, a lightning rod, a piece of metal, a paintbrush, a small whistle, a dagger, a pressed rose, a small arrow, a small urn, a wedding veil, a sneaker, an adobe brick, a piece of wheat, and a small bottle of wine. She stands after she lays each out.

"Each of these objects represents and contains the power of one of the 14 head gods and goddesses. The test is we mix them around while you close your eyes and you have to tap into your power and let it draw you to the object of your birth parent." Noah explains, "We also have another way of doing it, a demigod born of the same parent can tell." He turns to me along with Bodhi, "And it just so happens, we have a person from your group born from the same god as Bodhi. That would be you…" He motions to me to say my name.

"Laney, Laney Penn." I say.

"Well, Laney, you are a daughter of Hepheastus." Kylie says, still standing next to the table. "A rarity as far as we have seen, as for the rest of you, close your eyes." She starts switching around the objects after they close their eyes. Once she's done she speaks, "Now, reach deep inside, reach for the power inside yourself and send it into the objects. Look for the one responding to you, calling to you, speaking to you. Now reach forward and grab the object of your parent." The three of my friends reach out…

Noah's P.O.V.

"Now reach forward and grab the object of your parent." Kylie says the same words she always says when we encounter unidentifiable demigods. I look over at the red head, she seems nervous, yet calm. I look back at the three boys, the two black hair kids both reach for the wheat and the blue hair kid, his hand hesitates but grabs the whistle. They all open their eyes and look at the object in their hand. The two black hair kids smile and look at each other, then smile. The blue hair, Corey I think, just stares at his, smiling.

"What does it mean?" Laney asks after a moment of silence. Kylie looks over at her, she grabs the duffel bag again.

"It means," Kylie says as she goes through the bag, "Corey is son of Apollo, and those two…" the motions to them.

"Kin and Kon Kuijira" They say pointing each of them as they say their names.

"Kin and Kon are sons of Demeter." Kylie finishes as she starts to go through the bag angrily, "Where is that dang hourglass? I could've sworn… DARN IT I LEFT IT WITH RODRIGO!" she yells and runs out of the room. I quickly follow. We run around the few people left at the fair and make it to the parking lot, where a seemingly small white van is parked. We run up to the back of it and pound on the door. We hear movement and watch the door swing open, revealing a kid our age. He is Mexican with stubby brown hair, he is close to how fat Kon is **(Sorry dude!)** but not really hitting that mark, he is wearing a red and white jacket and basketball shorts along with white sneakers, he has is also wearing glasses. He looks at us with a surprised face and motions to the stage, holding up a finger.

"Yeah, I know we still have one more hour, but we need the hourglass." I answer the selective mute's question, "We found four more." He nods and walks deeper into the van and comes out a minute later with an hourglass with 14 different types of colors of sand and a smaller one with another 14 colors. On the top it has a label with MAJOR on it. Kylie grabs it and says a quick thank you, then runs back towards the room. Rodrigo taps me on the shoulder before I go he motions to the sky and points in the direction Kylie is headed. "The kid's parents?" Rodrigo nods, "Hephaestus, Apollo, and the last two are Demeter." I say, I start to run after Kylie and wave back at Rodrigo shouting over my shoulder before he shuts the door, "See ya later Troll!"

Corey's POV

I look up as Kylie runs back in with an hourglass with different colored sands in it. I look closely and see two sands rising to the top of the hourglass, one red and one grey. She sets it on the table and the sands immediately drop back down once she lets go.

"This…" She says panting, "Is the main gifted hour glass, it tells the head gods you are gifted by." She kneels down on the floor and points to each color of sand. "yellow is Zeus, blue is Poseidon, black is Hades, grey is Athena, gold is Apollo, green is Artemis, orange is Hestia, brown is Demeter, pink is Aphrodite, copper is Hephaestus, silver is Hermes, red is Ares, white is Hera, and purple is Dionysus." She motions for one of us to take it, so Kon grabs it. The orange rises to the top of the hourglass slowly, Kylie smiles then points to Kin.

"Your turn, Kin." She says, Kon gives his brother the glass excitedly. When Kin grabs it and Kon lets go, the orange sand drops to the bottom. The grey starts to rise just like the orange did for Kon, Kylie smiles again. "You are Kin Kuijira, son of Demeter, goddess of the harvest, gifted by Athena, goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill." She says, then turns to Kon, "You are Kon Kuijira, son of Demeter, goddess of the harvest, gifted by Hestia goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family and the state." The brothers look at each other happily and I smile. Kylie takes the hourglass from Kin and turns to me. I reach out and grab it.

The next thing that happens scares me a little, makes Kylie scream, and gives everyone a look of pure horror.

_Two colors come to the top of the hourglass_

**Hunter: Well, finally done with that, you guys like the twist? **

**EM: Meh, could have been better.**

**Hunter:** **Sorry if it was a little weird, I want this up as quick as I can get it. Tell me if I did something wrong.**

**Tart: *glaring at Hunter* OK, 1. I only got one line 2. I can't believe you made my name ZAPPER!**

**Hunter: you'll get more lines next chapter.**

**Tart: Fine.**

**Hunter: Anyways, sorry for not updating in like A MONTH, I have a bit of writers block for this story and more inspiration for my Digimon fanfic and a Walking Dead fanfic I wanna write, but I forced myself to finish this. I promised you guys last chapter that I'd put in an OC form so here it is for a demigod…**

**NAME:**

**NICKNAME: (optional)**

**AGE:**

**APPEARANCE:**

**GOD PARENT:**

**GOD GIFTED BY: (not two, I already have my three for that.)**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**GOOD OR BAD:**

**WEAPON:**

**BACKSTORY: (optional)**

**Well that's a demigod OC, if you wanna be like Rodrigo's character, which is a helper that is sent with demigods and all that, then here's that form…**

**NAME:**

**NICKNAME: (optional)**

**APPEARANCE: (when they're a human)**

**APPEARANCE 2: (if not human)**

**TYPE: (dragon, fairy, pixie, troll, phoenix, human, nymph, ogre, or leprechaun)**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**GOOD OR BAD:**

**BACKSTORY: (optional)**

**Cool huh? Probably not but here you go!**

**EM: R&R PEEPS!**

**Tart: SEE YA!**

**Hunter: PEACE!**

**ALL: we're Hunter and friends and STAY WEIRD! *closes laptop***


End file.
